


fanaa

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: kadang-kadang pete ingin menertawai dirinya yang mencintai patrick sebegini besar.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   * Seluruh orang yang terlibat dalam fanfiksi ini bukan milik saya, tapi milik kita bersama. Dan keluarga masing-masing. Saya tidak menarik keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
>   * Nah, not happen. Never happen. I'm sure. Also, if you find your name here.... run. Don't read it.
>   * Sepertinya ooc sih. Setting canon, sekitar era Infinity On High-Folie a Deux.
> 

> 
>  

Es batu dalam kantung dingin menusuk ketika ditempelkan ke kulitnya yang lebam.

“Kau tidak seharusnya berkelahi,” ucap Patrick pelan, jengkel namun prihatin. “Lepaskan saja dia. Tidak usah dibawa serius seperti itu. Ujung-ujungnya yang rugi kan kamu juga; babak belur iya, uang terkuras iya.”

Patrick masih belum berhenti mengomelinya sejak Pete kembali ke bus 15 menit yang lalu. Kaki gemetar, badan memar-memar. Mata kanannya menghitam sehabis kena tonjok. Dengan sisa-sisa angkara dan kekesalan yang merajaki hati, langkah kaki Pete kuat-kuat mengantarnya ke sofa—namun Pete tidak menyangka Patrick akan datang kepadanya dengan wajah tertekuk, melipat tangan dan jelas-jelas membaurkan aura kekesalan ke atmosfer di antara mereka. Intimidasinya kuat sekali, sedikit menakuti Pete meski sudah bertahun-tahun ia mengenal Patrick secara dekat. Patrick menuntut penjelasan akan tetapi Pete terus diam, sengaja abai, membiarkan Dirty yang angkat bicara. _Pete terlibat perkelahian_ , katanya, _dengan orang acak di pinggir jalan_. Joe memaki kebodohannya dan Andy juga, tapi yang membuatnya paling takut adalah Patrick. Pandangannya menusuk.

“Dia membicarakanmu, Trick.” Pete menyahut. Bibir mengerucut. “Bangsat itu menghinamu.” Seolah itu saja sudah cukup menjelaskan aksi impulsifnya.

Patrick menghela napas. “Aku tidak mengerti, Pete. Dia menjelekkan _ku_ dan _kau_ menghajarnya. Itu tindakan bodoh.”

Pete ingin menjawab, _karena cinta seringkali membuat kita melakukan hal-hal bodoh_ , tapi ia tahu lebih baik dari itu—Patrick tidak akan menyukainya. Mereka sudah lama terlibat kesepakatan bisu untuk tidak membawa perihal sejenis perasaan secara terang-terangan, maka Pete diam tanpa bercakap lebih lanjut.

Dingin menanjaki lututnya, membalut nyeri dengan tusukan beku berupa es batu berbungkus kantung. Kompres dadakan. Dijaram sedari tadi tidak lantas menghilangkan sakit bekas-bekas perkelahian. Entah bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini. Akan butuh dana besar untuk menyumpal mulut bajingan tadi, dan Pete sesungguhnya sama sekali tidak sudi mengucurkan seperakpun ke dompet orang yang telah memberinya luka-luka di sekujur badan jika saja Patrick tidak memaksa. Itu juga tidak menjamin nama baiknya akan tetap terjaga. Dirty harus kerja ekstra keras demi melacak sesiapa saja yang kemungkinan merekam skandal barusan, dan jika ditemukan, harus memaksanya pula untuk menghapus video tersebut. Semuanya hanya bisa mengharapkan yang terbaik sebab dampak yang akan muncul tak hanya memengaruhi Pete, akan tetapi seluruh nama besar Fall Out Boy. Andy angkat tangan, tidak mau ikut campur lantaran sudah kenyang ia dijejali problematika seorang Pete Wentz, sementara Joe pening sendiri dan mencoba mengalihkannya dengan bermain game. Patrick sempat menolak untuk mengobatinya, karena ia bukan asisten Pete atau apapun, tapi Pete hanya berdiam di sofa tanpa menunjukkan sedikitpun minat akan bergerak jadi Patrick terpaksa ikut campur.

Patrick menarik napas dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya dalam sebuah alunan yang menyakitkan. “Kau tidak harus melakukannya, kautahu,” ujarnya. “Lihat berapa banyak masalah yang kauhasilkan hanya karena membelaku.”

“Patrick—“

“ _Peter_.” Penuh penekanan. Rasanya ada belati tajam di tengah mereka ketika Patrick menghirup udara. “Jangan. Kau. Cukup—jangan lakukan ini lagi, Pete. Jangan.”

Pete geming.

“Lihat berapa banyak masalah yang timbul karena kau berusaha membelaku. Sampai kapan kau mau terus begini? Kita harus membiasakan diri, Pete,” ada kepahitan yang dijahit di antara kata-kata tersebut, dan Pete merasakan sendiri dadanya mencelos. “Kau yang bilang sendiri hidup tidak bisa diatur semau kita.”

Pete tersenyum masam. “Yeah." Sebuah pikiran melintas; Pete butuh untuk tahu kecurigaannya adalah salah. "Tapi kautahu itu tidak benar, kan? Apa yang orang-orang itu katakan tentangmu?”

Jeda keheningan selama beberapa saat. Patrick menunduk, menolak membuat kontak mata dan hanya mengubah posisi kompres sesekali.

“Entahlah,” Patrick menjawab, suaranya kecil.

Amarah Pete naik lagi.

“Trick—“

“Jangan, Pete, jangan. Kumohon jangan katakan itu. Aku—“ kata-katanya menggantung. Patrick kesulitan mencari sesuatu yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya. “Kumohon jangan.”

Menggertakkan gigi, rahang Pete mengeras. Dia tidak suka melihat Patrick meragukan kepantasan dirinya. Tidak pernah kuat. Rasanya seperti digada berkali-kali tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Pete merebut kompresnya dari tangan Patrick. “Aku mau tidur.”

“Pete—“

“Aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri, Rickster, tidak usah khawatir. Kau juga tidurlah.” Ia bangun dari duduknya, berpaling tanpa mau menatap Patrick sama sekali. “Selamat malam.” Lantas berjalan menuju kasur tingkat.

Merebahkan diri di kasur bawah, Pete menaruh kompresnya di dahi, pura-pura tertidur ketika Patrick (ia mengenali langkah kakinya; ringan dan sedikit lambat akibat menahan diri) mulai memanjat kasur di sampingnya, di atas milik Joe. 

* * *

Pete tidak tidur, hanya memejamkan mata dan berpura-pura seperti itu. Maka dibandingkan bermimpi, ia membangun imajinasinya sendiri.

Pete ingin memberitahu Patrick betapa sempurna dirinya dengan sentuhan, dengan jemari yang bertautan dan mata yang bertatapan, dengan gesekan, dengan nama yang akan ia teriakkan berulang-ulang kala malam semakin turun. Pete ingin memberitahunya kalau dunia memang lohok, kalau orang-orang terlalu hipokrit dan penuh kebencian, menetapkan standar sendiri tanpa mau menerima perbedaan dan Patrick tidak usah memikirkannya terlalu jauh sebab mereka berbohong. Mereka semua telah berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa Patrick tidak cukup baik dan cacian lainnya, mereka iri hati dan melampiaskannya dengan memaki-maki. Ia juga ingin mendekapnya erat dan membiarkan Patrick tahu seberapa cepat jantungnya berdetak tiap kali mereka berdekatan, ingin menciumi bibirnya selama mungkin, ingin—

Namun Pete tidak bisa. Patrick tidak merasakan hal yang sama—cintanya hanya sebatas teman saja, sementara Pete telah jauh menembus batas dan hilang di tengah perasaannya sendiri, tersesat, tak tahu harus apa atau bagaimana mengendalikannya. Debaran jantungnya tidak bosan-bosan mengingatkan Pete kalau ini semua hanyalah jalan buntu, kalau Pete tidak akan mampu terbang dengan sayap yang bahkan tidak sempurna. Hatinya tidak sejalan dengan hati Patrick, dan apalah guna cinta yang tidak berbalas selain menyakiti diri sendiri berulang kali? Setiap hari babak belur dilapisi luka-luka tak kasat mata. Masokistik. Pete tidak bisa meyakinkan Patrick bahwa ia cukup dan sempurna lewat kata-katanya, sebab Patrick keras kepala dan telah lama bergelung dalam masalah kepercayaan diri jauh sebelum Pete bertemu dengannya, tidak bisa pula meyakinkannya lewat aksi-aksi lainnya karena, memangnya, bisa apa dia? Pete hanya lelaki menyedihkan yang melempar dirinya sendiri ke dalam api sambil berharap api tersebut mau mendinginkan diri untuknya.

{ yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menulis lirik, menumpahkan segala emosi ke dalam baris-baris kata. pete lagi-lagi membohongi dirinya sendiri ketika patrick membentuk liriknya ke dalam lagu yang kemudian akan dinyanyikan, berpura-pura kalau patrick tengah mendeklarasikan rasa untuknya di hadapan seribu penggemar. }

Bus sudah sepi. Barangkali semuanya sudah tidur, menilik lampu yang telah padam dan senyap mendominasi suasana. Pete berhenti beracah tidur, mengerjap sebentar lantas mengamati kasur lainnya. Aman. Tidak ada yang terjaga. Perlahan ia turun dari kasurnya, memulai jalan ke toilet dan menjaga langkahnya sediam mungkin. Barulah ketika ia memasuki destinasi Pete membiarkan segalanya keluar; napas beratnya, gemetar sekujur badan. Pete mengunci toilet rapat-rapat sebelum melorot, jatuh dan bersandar di pintu, tercekat. Ia benci ketika hormon bodohnya mengambil alih, membuatnya bersembunyi dan membayangkan hal-hal menjijikkan.

Matanya terpejam. Ritsleting celana tergesa dibuka selagi otaknya merancang skenario-skenario yang tak mungkin akan terjadi. _Patrick_ , pikir Pete dengan napas bergetar. Tangannya masuk ke dalam celana. _Patrick_.

Pete melihat Patrick dalam benaknya, terbaring di atas ranjang dijatuhi berkas-berkas cahaya rembulan. Maka ia mendekat. Mulai memadu kasih. Patrick yang ini tidak ada bedanya dengan Patrick yang lain, yang benar dan nyata eksistensinya, tapi yang ini mencintainya sebagaimana Pete mencintai Patrick di seluruh dimensi yang ada. Menyala dan membara. Pete menatapnya di mata ketika mereka berpagut bibir, mendapati Bima Sakti terperangkap di sepasang mata kaleidoskop Patrick yang berkilap penuh ingin. Ciumannya turun, turun, dan turun, membawa Pete menemukan semesta raya telah mengerut dan manifestasinya menjelma dalam diri sang terkasih. Patrick bersuara pelan dan, ah, ya, Pete ingat kenapa dia tak henti-henti memuja Patrick sekalipun hatinya pecah berkali-kali di luar batas reparasi. Mengapa nama itu terselip dalam doa-doa yang Pete panjatkan setiap malam, entah pada siapa.

Ketika Pete menutup mata, fantasi terliarnya menjadi nyata.

* * *

Mungkin karena ia terlalu merasa bersalah, Pete jadi tidak bisa tidur.

Persetan. Siapa peduli, dia sudah terbiasa. Tidur adalah suatu anugrah buat manusia sepertinya, yang otaknya bekerja di tengah malam dan kelelahan kala siang menjelang. Bergelas-gelas kopi biasanya cukup untuk membantunya tetap terjaga nanti, meski sensasi yang ada tidak akan senikmat tidur. ~~Tidak juga semenyenangkan imajinasinya akan ciuman selamat pagi dari sosok yang terus didamba setiap hari.~~ Pete sudah lama bersahabat dengan malam. Menjadikan bulan sebagai sandaran dan bintang-bintang teman berbincang. Tidak berarti dia membenci tidur, bagaimanapun. Tidur adalah jalan menuju alam mimpi, dan alam mimpi merupakan satu kenikmatan yang dirasa terlalu mahal hingga jarang ia masuki sekalipun Pete betah berlama-lama di dalamnya.

Pete senang bermimpi. Meninggalkan dunia nyata, memasuki semesta lainnya. Di mimpinya, ada monster-monster berusaha menaklukan bumi sementara ia dan Patrick saling jatuh cinta di tengah misi untuk membasmi. Ada sampanye dan kereta kuda klasik ketika mereka bertemu di tengah pesta era Victoria. Ada toko roti milik Patrick yang ia sambangi berkali-kali. Ada masyarakat, menentang dan menendang dan menghunjam mereka berdua, menghancurkan seluruh kepunyaan mereka, Joe dan Andy berpaling dan seisi jagat membenci mereka, tapi tidak apa-apa sebab Pete punya Patrick dan Patrick punya Pete, mereka saling memiliki dan cukup itu saja yang berarti.

Di dunia ini, Pete punya segala-galanya kecuali Patrick.

 

 

{ pete membenci pagi yang selalu menyambutnya dengan kejam, menamparnya dengan fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa mengecupi bibir patrick dengan suka membuncahi dada sebagaimana ia melakukannya dalam mimpi, tidak bisa merengkuhnya, tidak bisa menyentuhnya, sementara di setiap pagi itu pula pete kembali jatuh cinta pada patrick, lagi dan lagi dan lagi dan _lagi_. }

**Author's Note:**

> فناء | fa-naa
> 
> (n.) destruction of the self; "destroyed in love".


End file.
